The present invention relates to roll-on dispensers that can be used to apply body powder to the skin, for example baby powder. A particularly useful application of the present invention is to apply baby powder to all areas of the skin, including diaper areas of babies such that the occurrence of airborne particles during dispensing is reduced.
Parents apply baby powders to the skin of their infants in order to absorb wetness and to prevent diaper rashes. Baby powders typically consist of fine absorbent materials such as corn starch or talc. Most baby powders that are commercially available are packaged in shaker containers. These containers have lids or caps with multiple holes to allow the powder to flow from the container when the package is shaken. The powder can be shaken onto the parent""s hand or directly onto the baby""s skin. During the shaking, a cloud of powder is usually created. This cloud of powder can be harmful if inhaled or ingested. Inhalation of baby powder can lead to coughing, wheezing and vomiting. Additionally, if the inhalation is severe enough, acute bronchitis and pneumonia can result. In addition to its harmful effects on health, the powder cloud also leads to waste since some of the powder is lost to the surrounding environment instead of being applied to the skin.
Roll-on applicators have been known to be used to deliver various toiletries, in particular they are used to deliver antiperspirants and deodorants. Typically these antiperspirants and deodorants are liquid formulations that can be easily and accurately applied by the rolling ball mechanism. Heretofore, these roll-on applicators have not been commonly used or marketed for the application of solid particulate materials, especially baby powders.
Thus, there is a need for product that can be used to easily dispense baby powders without creating potentially harmful powder clouds. There is also need for a product that minimizes any waste during the application of baby powder. There is also a need for a product that allows baby powder to be easily applied to the skin, the skin creases and folds which occur commonly in babies, and the diaper areas of babies. The diaper area includes the perineum, buttocks, lower abdomen and inner thighs.
The present invention features a roll-on dispenser that can be used to deliver a body powder, e.g., a baby powder. The body powder delivered from the dispenser can be applied to any area of the body which require excess moisture to be absorbed or removed. For example, the roll-on dispensers of the present invention are particularly suited for applying baby powder to the diaper area of an infant.
The application of the body powder is achieved through the use of a roll-on dispenser having a container, a collar, an applicator ball and a ball seat. Within the container is a body powder that is suitable for use on infants, for example corn starch or talc. When the body powder is applied to the skin, the roll-on dispenser is used in an inverted fashion which allows the body powder to flow from the container and onto the applicator ball. As the applicator ball glides across the skin, the powder dispenses in a free-flowing but controlled and loose manner. Since the powder is applied without severe agitation, for example shaking, the creation of dust clouds and occurrence of airborne particles arising from such dust clouds are minimized.